The present invention pertains to polyolefin compositions containing a stabilizer or mixture of stabilizers selected from the group consisting of the phenolic antioxidants, the hindered amine light stabilizers, the alkylated hydroxybenzoate light stabilizers, the ultraviolet light absorbers, the organic phosphorus compounds, the alkaline metal salts of fatty acids and the thiosynergists, which are stabilized against degradation and/or discoloration by an effective amount of a selected hydroxylamine derivative.
The instant hydroxylamine compounds are derived from hindered amine light stabilizers. The hindered amines are generally known compounds and many enjoy commercial utility as light stabilizers.
Some hydroxylamine compounds derived from hindered amines are known. Di-(1-hydroxy-2,2,6,6,-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) sebacate is described by E. F. Litvin et al., Chemical Abstracts 74, 64180u (1971).
Other N-hydroxy derivatives of hindered amines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,456, 4,404,302 and 4,472,547.